Love on a Two Way Street
by XxWasabii-ChopzxX
Summary: When a demon meets its angel, it's either become pure or stay cursed. Maybe he can take it both ways. Or maybe he'll screw up and kill her like the others. Richtofen Samantha Yes, I went there! All characters unless noted ARE NOT MINE!


_Hey, before you read, just know that YES! I AM AWARE THAT SHE MAY BE A LITTLE GIRL! But honestly, I do not appreciate the fact that people pair Dempsey with Richtofen. First, DEMPSEY'S MINE! (LOL sorry…fan girl moment) and second, the Butchers a MAN who I believes deserves a women with innocence. I chose Samantha and not an OC because I can just see the two together…IDKY! I'm not bashing anyone, but if you believe it's your opinion to pair Dempsey with Richtofen, that's fine. I actually read some fan-fics of that and they were pretty darn good. But of course, my opinion is with him and Sam. As perverted as it sounds…BUT in my story she's like…15…16….OH WELL! Sorry for the caps LOL :/ Once I saw Sam on Moon, I was like DAMNN! She fine :P No homo! Sorry for the rambling, but you might see more stories like this with them and I don't want people to think I'm crazy or something…anyways Doc is Doc so he would date a 10 year old…only if she has a good spleen XD_

_I kinda rushed it, so it might seem choppy and akward, but bear with me…its getting there! This document has been sitting in my hard drive for weeks, I swear._

_So please, no bashing comments if you comment. Just good comments please._

_WHO'S UP FOR MORE ZOMBIES IN BLACK OPS 2? YEAHHH!_

_Okay, now to the story….Enjoy! _

We laid in the darkness, engulfed in its wrapping black sheet. I could hear his steady breathing beside me and I could feel how calm he was at the moment. I couldn't sleep for some reason, so here I was, studying his every move once more. I turn my head to the side and find the outline of his strong face and torso. His chest heaved inward and outward and his right hand rested on his chest. His left hand rested in mine firmly. I took a moment and felt his heart rate on his wrist as his blood pulsed through his veins. I took in a breath of his sweet scent and my lips formed into a small grin. It felt good to feel the purity of him next to me for a bit.

I never believed the rumors. The rumors that he had no heart because his father ate it or had no heart because he himself devoured the thing whole. Well, the man wouldn't be still living if that was the case. They all tell me that he would chop my head off while I slept. They described what he would do to mangled body once he 'took my soul'. The lies of the human race. Those are things no one can seem to accuse him of. He must be some sort of genius in cleaning up a crime. No, he's not a robber that breaks into museums and collect priceless gems and artifacts. No, he's not a hit-man that kills for hire, or a drug dealer dealing out illegal drugs or prescriptions. He's his own kind of crime. A highly attractive crime. I falter at the thought of what he's done to women like me. Why he chose me by his side, I am still ever unsure of. But I know for a fact that I never want to let him go. And for that, I'll never believe the rumors.

The feeling I have for him is too strong to ignore. Since the first day we met, I felt a connection to him. A very different connection that I've never felt with anyone before. His eyes; the way they examine my emotions and gestures. His voice; soft, but a bit gruff. That strong accent of his makes me giddy like a little girl. That smile of his, the way it curls and the way it hints how devious he is, makes me want to squeal. There's something about him that no other man can be like. There should be no one in the world like him; I know for a fact.

A slight movement caught my eye and turned back around to see him awake, propped on his left arm, staring at me. His right hand caught my face and caressed it lightly. It twirled around in my dark, black, tangled hair, combing back the imperfections.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me softly. I shrug a bit.

"I suppose." I say, resting my hand on his chest. He glanced at my hand and smile, raising it up to his face. He lightly ran his lips over my hand and held it against his face. He does this gesture occasionally. He had told me once that its one way that he feels I'm his. He has some odd ways, but I don't mind. I run my fingers lightly through his hair, which makes him grin.

"Guess you can't sleep either, dear." I say lowly. He nodded slightly.

"You guessed it correctly." He said, pulling me close to him. He rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms sturdily around me.

"Sleep, Sam. You need rest." He said lowly, stroking my hair. He drew the blanket over us and kissed my forehead. I curled up my body into him and cleared my throat.

"I love you." I say closing my eyes. He laughed lightly.

"Not as much as I love you."

When I awoke, I laid alone in my bed. I rubbed my arms, feeling a cold chill lift the goose bumps on my arms. I grabbed a jacket from the corner of my eye and wrapped it around me. I heard movement outside the bedroom door and smiled as Edward walked in, holding a tray of food. His hair was combed back and he wore black pants and a plain white t-shirt. He rested the tray in front of me and smiled.

"Good morning, my darling." He said cheerfully. I laughed.

"What's this all about, Edward?" I said as he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I took a sip of orange juice.

"Is it wrong for a man to feed their love?" Edward responded with a light laugh. I shook my head.

"Never!" I laughed, kissing his cheek. Edward and I ate, smiles never leaving our faces. He would tickle me out of the blue, making me almost choke on my food. He would help me swallow it back down and then would continue to tickle me. After we wiped the tray dry, he lifted me up in his arms and spun me around the room. I screamed through my laughs for him to put me down, but that only made him want to spin me more. When I regained my balance, I noticed he and I lay on the floor. I sat up and grabbed a pillow, whacking him lightly. He grabbed the pillow out of my hand and kissed me, pushing me back onto the ground. We kissed for a bit more until I stood up, opening the windows.

"Isn't it nice out today?" I say, sitting on the window sill. Edward stood next to me, resting his hand on my shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder lightly, releasing some of my tense muscles.

"Beautiful." He said with a grin. "But the grass is nothing compared to your eyes." I blushed at his comment.

"Oh, Ed. Don't forget how lovely your eyes are!" I say, looking back at him. He clutched my face and stroked it lightly.

"You're too sweet." Edward said with a lightly laugh. The sunlight filled the room with a warm, golden glow. Edward's eyes lightened in the sun, his smile bright and mysterious. His skin also looked light.

"How long do you think all this fun is going to last?" I ask as I turn myself around to view the rolling green hills.  
"It will last forever in my mind. But in reality, not so long." He replied, brushing my hair off my shoulders. He twirled it around and let it fall down my back. I tucked my long bangs behind my ear. For an odd reason, he simply adores my hair. Maybe because me and him have the same color hair. Or maybe because he's just him. Just simply odd. I laugh in my head. I'm odd as well.

"With you, nothing's reality." I say. Edward laughed lightly.

"Oh, Samantha. If you ever knew…" He said, sitting next to me on the window sill.

"Knew what?" I asked. Edward looked out the window, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Edward?" I say after a bit, getting no response. He looked at me, dazed. He shook his head to wake himself up, waking out of his daydream. His eyes darkened considerably and his brows creased in a way I've never seen. I rest my hand on his and his held mine tightly. He looked at our hands and took in a breath. He looked back at me and smirked. It seemed like he forced that smirk.

"Did I say something?" I asked, breaking the silence. I began to retrace my words. Was saying that with him, there's no reality, bad? Edward shook his head.

"No, sweetie. I just have a bad headache. I'll be back." He said, standing up. He kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I heard the door lock and my eyes widened. I don't have a clue about what just happened. I fix my hair back over my shoulders and stare at the bathroom door. There was some rustling in the bathroom, but I could only figure it was him rummaging through the medicine cabinet. I stood up and knocked on the bathroom door lightly.

"Ed?" I say lowly, putting my ear to the door. I heard it unlock and it swing open. I felt his arms fly around me and how tightly he held me to him. His heart rate was rapid and his breathing was quick and heavy.

"Tell me I'm worth it, Samantha. Tell me you love me." He said, trying to steady his breathing as he spoke. I felt a sense of panic, like he was in trouble. What was happening?  
"Edward, you're more than worth it. Money can never buy you. You know that, don't you? I love you, with all my heart. You know that." I say quickly, pulling back to see a wild look in his eyes. He bit down on his lip and pulled me towards him once more. I heard him sob lightly and after a bit, his muscles loosened and his grip became softer. He rocked me back and forth in his arms, sniffling every now and then.

"You're more than perfect, my dear. Nothing can compare to you. You're my love and that's all that should matter." I say lightly, rubbing his back slightly. He pulled back, his eyes a bit moist. I rest my hand on his forehead and brush back his hair from his face. He smiled at me, but didn't say a word. I took in a breath and smiled back. Something crept in my mind, but I ignored it. Nothing mattered more than him. That was true.

I sat on the couch, staring down the door. Edward had left a good 7 hours ago and hasn't come back. He never leaves for so long. I calm myself. Maybe he ran into an old friend. Or maybe is getting me something. How silly of me to worry. But a deep fear kept my spine feeling cold. It ran up and down like my spine was a xylophone. I grabbed a good book and began to read; only keeping the lamp next to me on. I heard the front door unlock and home and glanced up. My breath got completely clogged in my throat. My hands shook, dropping my book on my lap. My mouth stayed ajar, trying to suck in or blow out air. When I closed my mouth, I could feel my teeth chattering. His expression was shock as well. I remembered before he left, he had told me to stay in bed and that I seemed ill. Maybe I should have stayed in bed, because I feel sick to my stomach. There he stood, in the door way, like a frozen statue. His clothes seemed clean, but you can see spots of red bleeding through. A scar ran down his left eye, right under, and his mouth was cut deeply. Then I noticed his clothes again. Those weren't his clothes. He has something slung over his arm and a smell of blood filled my nose. If not blood, something rotten and fleshy. I looked to his other hand, where he gripped some sort of blade. The look in his eyes was pure evil. And that's what shocked me. The look in his eyes. I've never seen such a look of pleasure, hatred and discomfort in my life until now. But the complete expression of his face screamed sorry. I finally let out a small breath as he stepped in, closing the door. Never had I seen him so torn up, either.

"Where were you? The war?" I say bleakly. His eyes stay pinned on me, but I break the glance away. Now I know I'm going to have some hellish nightmare sometime this week.

"Samantha, I can explain…" He began to say. I shook my head and he stopped speaking.

"Give me what's in your hands and go wash up." I say, reaching out my hand.

"Samantha…" He says lowly. "Don't do this."

"Do what? Give me what's in your hands and you go wash up. You're obviously hurt, Edward." I say, noticing his voice hinted a tone of annoyance. I kept my hand extended. He put the pile slung over my arm and handed me his blade without a further word and marched up the stairs to our bed room. I heard the door slam, than another and then the shower begin to run. I went over to the kitchen sink and turned the kitchen light on, first examining the blade. It seemed dulled out, but dried with specks of blood. I washed it off carefully, seeing more dried blood come off than what I had expected. I carefully pick up a shirt from the pile he had given me and find my hands already red with blood. Wrapped in the shirt was some kind of organ of sorts, extremely blood. I gagged, rewrapping the shirt around whatever it was and tossing it to the side. I lifted the pants out of the gushed pile and noticed how soaked they were in blood. Bits of flesh clung to it and there were some holes around the knees. Even his white socks were soiled, colored a deep, rosy burgundy. I filled the sink with warm water and put the clothes in the water, watching the water quickly turn red. I looked at my hands and found how blood stained they were. I grabbed a towel and wiped it over my hands, some of the stain coming off. I looked down at my dress to find it wet with the blood as well and ran up stairs. I opened my drawers, looking for clean clothes. The smell hung under my nose; the smell of a dead person. I heard the shower stop running as I pulled out some of my undergarments from my drawer. Then a small, warm tear left my eyes. Maybe they were right. He was a killer. Maybe what happened earlier before he left was because he needed to kill. Once a killer, always a killer, they say. My lips pressed together tightly as more tears fell. I heard the bathroom door open slowly and I wiped my tears away. I looked at Edward, but not in the eyes. I noticed that he had cleaned himself fairly well, but the scar under his left eye was pretty imminent. I looked up into his eyes to find him staring at me.

"Do you mind cleaning up the mess downstairs in the kitchen?" I say lowly, my voice cracking a bit. "I need a shower myself. Then we'll talk."

"Sure." Was all he said before leaving the room.

I ran into the bathroom and put the water on hot. I undressed and stepped in, letting myself be engulfed in the steam. I scrubbed my arms and chest thoroughly and everywhere else I had gotten even one drop of blood on. I lathered up the soap until all I smelt was the flowery scent. I scraped under my finger nails and through my hair roughly. I still couldn't get the feel of blood off of me. After a while of constant scrubbing, I sat on the floor of the shower and simply cried. Our perfect world seemed to have shattered when he walked through that door. I thought he was different. Two thoughts played in my mind: One saying to leave him before he kills me and another saying to stay. The strongest feeling was to stay. After my tears ceased to fall, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I threw on my clothes and stepped down stairs to find Edward sitting at the table. His head hung low and his hands clasped together. His eyes laid closed, but it didn't seem like he was praying. His eyes opened a bit sharply as I stepped down the final steps and his head turned slightly my way. Barely my way. He faced forward once more, his head faced upwards now. I slowly made my way to him, standing on my tippy toes like it meant life or death. Like I was walking on eggshells or glass. Maybe both.

"Praying?" I ask simply.

"I don't pray." He growled gruffly. My throat knotted up with emotion. What happened? I have never seen this kind of side of him. How long has he been keeping this in? I approached his side and pulled up a chair next to him. His eyes were fixed to the other side of the table like someone else was standing there. I remembered him doing this one day when we were out. He would just stare off, like he was glaring at someone. I gently put my hand on his shoulder, feeling how tense his body was. I gently face his face towards me and smile the best assuring smile I can. His lips press together for a second and form into a smirk. His hand extends towards me and I place my other hand in his. He rested both our hands on the table, stroking mine lightly. Then he lifted it to his face and kissed it a few times. I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked from my lone hand to my face. He let my hand slid down to his chest, where I rested it there, fixing the collar of his shirt. He bent forward and kissed my forehead, barely pulling back when he said,

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Tell me why." I say, carefully choosing my words. A nagging pain pressured me to pound him with questions, but I kept my mouth closed. Edward takes in a deep breath and pulls back, his eyes meeting mines once more.

"It's just something I can't control. I have to feed whatever they crave." He says, looking away. I looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Who's _they_?" I ask.

"The voices." He simply says. He pressed his lips together as if something was willing him to stop.

"They scream for me to shed blood. They scream for me to kill you. Right now, actually. To watch you bleed and taste your blood. Perhaps bathe in it. They said it may keep me 'young and pure'. They say you'll look more beautiful dead. I say you're the most beautiful alive. But they yell at me. They tell me I'm no good for you. They scream that I'm a failure. That everything I do will never come true. Any chances of my work succeeding or our love blossoming will never work, they tell me. At night, when I'm awake and you're asleep, they tell me how tempting you are. How easy I can wrap my hands around your neck and suffocate you senseless. Or how 'hard' I can love you until you break into two. And when you're cooking, they tease me for not cutting you up like food. But not for one moment I reach my hand towards you, intending you inflict any pain. I can't bring myself to do that. No matter how much they drive me insane." He explained, his eyes watering. Tears already streamed down my face. I felt my body turn numb as he spoke.

"And lately, the only thing I could think of it you. At work and in my sleep. And now I guess they think you're a distraction. That you'll interfere with my life more than you have. Every thought I have is plagued by these, _vermin_." He spoke again, wiping his eyes. I could feel my skin crawling with every breath he took.

"They're right there." Edward said after a bit of silence, pointing off into the darkness.

"They're looking at you. They're saying what an angel you are. And how easy angels can fall from demons. They say they want to get in your head. They want you to go insane. Like me. They want you to suffer for seeing any good in me."

"Don't listen." I say through my tears. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"I promised you I'd protect you when we were young. I mean it. And if I must protect you from me, I will." He said, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I hug him back, letting my tears fall. I closed my eyes and remembered the day we met.

It was a stormy day and I was out and about, clutching my umbrella and purse. I was young; maybe about 9. To this day, I'm 16. I walked along side my father, who held his own umbrella. My father was a busy man, so this day was an odd one. Usually I'm on my own with a house keeper or my dog. He walked up to a corner and waited, clutching my hand. The rain had lightened to a mist. He stood straight, still wearing his lab coat. A young man approached him and greeted him with a slick smile. His hair was slicked back neatly and his eyes were filled with youth. He had a slight build and a fluid but strong walk. They began to converse in German about things that made no sense to me. It must have been the first time they've met. He couldn't be over 20, that's for sure. I stared at him until I caught my father say my name.

"Samantha, this is my new lab assistant, Edward." He said, gesturing to the man. Edward looked down at me and smiled a friendly smile. I smiled back a closed smile shaking his open hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I say cutely. Edward beamed a bit more at me.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied back with a devious accent.

A couple years later, we find ourselves meeting once more, this time without my father around. I was walking my dog, Fluffy, out in the cool winter air. He passed by me, his eyes brightening in recognition. He tapped my shoulder and smiled down at me. His hair was still that classic slick-back and his eyes an evergreen color.

"I was wondering what ever happened to you." He said. I laughed.

"Your father never mentions you."

"You're Edward, right?" I say as we walk side by side. Edward nodded with a smile.

"Yes. And you're Maxis' daughter, Samantha, if I remember correctly." He said, petting Fluffy. I smiled at him.

"Bingo." I say.

"How about me and you get a nice cup of hot chocolate? It's pretty cold out here." He said to me.

"That sounds lovely." I respond.

And that's how it started. A generous offering turned into a romance waiting to bloom. And it did, maybe a year or two after. And here we are today. I shook myself out of the memories and back into reality. Edward still held onto me, rocking me back and forth. I pulled back and kissed his lips deeply, feeling his muscles relax. He wiped away my tears and began to kiss me more deeply.

"I don't care what they say." He muttered through a rough kiss. He gripped me tightly as he slid his lips down my neck.

"You'll still be mine."

I awoke, laying on my bed next to Edward. He slept silently, his body pressed to mine. I take down a large gulp. However many days I've been here with Edward, I couldn't quite remember. I had promised my father I was attending something for school, a research trip to be exact and would be gone for a couple days. Instead, me and Edward ran off to one of his private estates. I couldn't help but feel guilty. My father must be worried sick. I sit upright, examining my clothes. I took a sigh of relief. I could have sworn we had done something _else_ last night. I brush my hair back and walk over to a desk on the other side of the room. I examine the calendar poster on the wall in front of it and my eyebrows crease with worry. Two weeks. I looked back to find Edward still sleeping.

"Edward." I say a bit loudly. Edward still laid still on the bed. I opened the curtains and let the bright sunlight fill the room. I watched him for a bit, calling out once more for him. He opened his eyes, squinting in the light.

"Yes, Samantha." He said, adjusting to the light.

"I have to go home. Today." I say, sitting on the bed, across from him. He cocked his head to the side slightly, looking at me oddly.

"Today? Love, I don't recall you saying you had a day you had to go home." He said, sliding over next to me.

"I promised my father I would be back in two days from the time I left. You have work to do too!" I say in a slight panic. My father was the only family I had left. And here I was, away for two weeks, madly in love with his assistant. Edward took in a breath and let it out, brushing his hair back.

"Well, that's why you have assistants." He said with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"You're my father's assistant! You'll be in trouble, Edward, I know it! Me and you both! Oh, if he finds out…" I begin to ramble, but Edward cuts me off with a sudden kiss. He pulls back a bit and smiles, a devious glint in his eyes.

"No one will ever know. As long as we keep this a secret, only you and I will know. You're father won't need to know. And when the time is right, we'll marry and you'll be mines, not his. And we can travel the world. I'll be rich by then, famous! We'll be swimming in gold, Samantha! Just you wait. I'll be so rich, I could rule the world! I'll be so powerful; no one will defy me or you! There's so much we can do. We're so young. Just think of this damned war over and think of me and you. A baby, even! Oh Samantha! We have so much to live for!" He exclaimed. His eyes grew darker by each word.

"You're crazy. We can't rule the world." I say. Edward shook his head, a haunting grin pinned on his face.

"Of _course_ we can!" He replied, letting out a shrill of laughter. I smile back fakely, looking down. Ruling a world was not a list on my agenda. But, in my head, I shake off the thought. It's just a trick his head's playing on him.

After I dressed and gathered my things, Edward drove me back over to Berlin. I longed back for those rolling green fields, but instead faced the bustling city. Edward seemed unaffected, talking and joking with me as usual. Seeing how miserable Berlin looked made my headache. The war was taking a striking toll against many and seems the government's hold over the people isn't so pleasant. For a bit of the drive, there was just silence. I gazed to the gray city around me while Edward's eyes raced back and forth at times, but mainly pinned forward on the road. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift until I felt the car halt. I opened my eyes to see my little old apartment building where me and my father usually stay. I turned to Edward, whom was already staring me down. I smirked at him, but received no expression back. Only his eyes seem to show something.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye for now." I say, understanding why he didn't seem happy. Once I go back on my own, its back to work for him. And after already being gone for 2 weeks, breaks may not be available. Not to mention that my father works with him.

"For now." He replied, exiting the car. He opened my door and helped me out, pulling me into his arms.

"Any idea when we can see each other?" I ask, pulling back. Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'm not sure, but it can be arranged." He whispered, brushing his lips over mine. His kissed my lips once more and pulled back, opening the car door.

"Edward!" I called out before he stepped in. He looked up and stepped out, raising his head above the car.

"These last two week have been the best of my life. And I want you to know how much I absolutely love you and how much I thank you." I say without thinking. Edward smiled brightly, winking at me.

"My dear Samantha, it was my pleasure to have you near. No need to thank me." He replied. I blushed slightly, looking down. Edward and I began to walk to each other and met with our lips locked. Edward pulled back, looking deep in my eyes.

"I am the one that needs to thank you, my little angel. Only you are my purity." He said, kissing me once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"I love you, Edward." I said as we held each other.

"I love you too, Sam." Edward said, pulling back. I slicked back his hair a bit, which made him laugh lightly and watched from the sidewalk as he drove away. Where ever he's going, I know one thing on his mind: me. And maybe another: a good killing. I stepped into my apartment building to find it empty. I took in a sigh of relief. Maybe I won't see my father today. I walked into my room and laid my things down, staring at my small bed. Small compared to the bed me and Edward shared. I took out a picture of him and put it under my pillow. Showing it in the most obvious place wouldn't be smart. My father would defiantly get suspicious. I laid back and looked up to my ceiling, closing my eyes and imagining me and Edward, together with no flaws. I know my father would never approve. But soon, I'll have my own say. And I'll be Edward's for good. One thing that bothered me is his obsession with killing. Maybe that'll change. Maybe I shed some light on his dark soul of sorts. Maybe he'll correct his sins. If that's even possible.

I heard the front door open and close and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Peaking out, I spotted my father in the kitchen and closed my door again slowly. My heart raced, thinking about what he would say. I sucked up my courage and stepped outside my door.

"Father…" I said a bit loudly. He jumped slightly, but turned around with a small smile.

"Ah, Samantha. Two days turned into weeks, did it not?" He said expressionless. He seemed over worked, but still wide awake.

"About that…I didn't realize it was going to take longer than expected. They should have called and let you know." I replied in a phony lie. My father raised his eye brows.

"Who is this 'they'?" He asked, sitting down at the dinner table. He gestured to the seat across from him and I sat down obediently.

"The school, of course! They called but you must have been busy. No point in calling now." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know what happened." My father said in thought. He stood up and walked over to me, back straight, chin up and arms behind his back.

"My genius daughter took this 'trip' to her advantage and explored on her own! Oh, Samantha! Don't be so fearful about telling me such extraordinary things! I did that all the time as a youth! There's so much to explore in the world, my child!" He exclaimed, patting my back. I smiled in relief.

"Why of course, father! I learned many things, actually. But I do need rest." I say, standing up. My father hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You, my daughter, may be smarter than me one day if you keeps all this up! You have so much potential! Think of the things you could invent with this kind of mind! Going outside of the box is always the first step!" He said proudly, patting my back once more.

"Oh, don't over exaggerate, father!" I mock.

"I will never compare to you."

"Indeed you shall, one day, my little joy. Now rest, you must be in tip-top shape tomorrow! I would like you to be a part of something and many very important people will be there." He said, pushing me lightly to my room. I kissed his cheek, bid him goodnight and hurried back into my room, locking my door. I slid down to the ground and let out sharps breaths. I just might be the best liar in the world! I leaned my head back on the door and sighed loudly.

"Not as good as Edward." I said under my breath with a grin.

I woke up to my father hollering my name. I rolled my eyes and fixed myself to 'tip-top shape', putting on my finest shoes and dress. As I finished fixing my hair, my father knocked on my door. I opened and saw him in a suit and tie, beaming down at me.

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha! You are the most beautiful women in all of Germany!" He exclaimed.

"Why do I need to go?" I asked as I fixed my earring.

"It is a special dinner that will honor the hard work we scientist go through. Instead of you being alone the night, I decided that maybe you aren't just a little girl any more. So you may join us tonight. It will be a great night, with many laughs." He explained.

"But how will I get in the conversation?" I asked.

"You will see! I will make sure they all give you attention!" He said as he left my doorway into the kitchen. A light bulb lit up in my head. If my father's there, and it relates to work, then Edward must come. I felt a sense of excitement wash over me, but the sense died down immediately. No one knows about us. No one can know. I took in a breath of annoyance and relaxed. Maybe he won't be there. He and my father supposedly don't get along quite well as they used to before. Maybe he'll be getting his own dinner. A fleshy, bloody dinner. I shook off the gruesome thought and walked over in the kitchen.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about 6 hours." My father said, putting on the radio. I smacked my forehead. Guess I'm going to have to stay in these dressy clothes for 6 hours.

After a good 6 or 7 hours of reading a book, I finally heard my father said it was time to go. He assisted me into his car and drove us to some fancy restaurant. You can tell it was only for rich people like my dad and his colleagues. They were getting funding like you wouldn't believe from the government. We stepped into the restaurant and already a large table full of men. One or two females. My father was greeted loudly by the others and I instantly felt uncomfortable. I scanned the table to meet a pair of evergreen eyes and felt everything around me stop, my breath caught in my throat. There he was, staring right at me. Maybe the most handsome I've ever seen him thus far. He had the same expression on his face like mines: awe. I smiled slightly and he smiled back. My heart raced as my father led us to our seats. There were two open seats. One of the open seats was directly next to Edward. I quickened my pace slightly and sat in the chair next to him. My father seemingly didn't mind at all and sat next to me. I fixed my hair a little and made myself comfortable, my heart racing. I felt a hand crept onto mines under the table and glanced up to see Edward looking at me with a large grin. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You don't know how irresistible you look right now." He muttered, brushing his lips over my temple. I felt my face turn red and smiled, glancing down at our hands.

"Don't make it obvious." I whispered to him. Edward let out a laugh and squeezed my hand.

"I'm good at hiding things, love." He whispered back. He then started a conversation with a man across the table from us and introduced me to him without my father noticing. I didn't catch the name, but all I knew was that he was one of Edward's assistants. Cheerful music played in the background and many stood up and danced while they waited for their food. After the food came, they ate and continued dancing. I watched one couple as they swayed back and forth to a much slower song and spun around together during the faster songs. My father was in the middle of a group of men, talking and laughing. I looked to my side to see Edward still sitting next to me. He gave me a devious grin and took my hand leading me along the side of the restaurant. He led me to the very back, making sure no one was around, and threw his arms around me, kissing me deeply. His hands slid up and down my back and waist, up to my chest and then to my face. My hands ran up and down his chest and shoulders. We both pulled back at the same time and looked at each other, deep lust and passion pulsing through our veins. Edward cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled down at me once more, admiring my completion.

"I missed you in my bed last night." Edward joked, twirling my hair with his finger. I blushed, pressing my lips cutely together.

"Not as much as I miss you. I could barely sleep!" I said with a laugh. Edward laughed and shook his head a bit. A slow song began to play and Edward winked and extended his hand outward to me.

"May I have this dance with you, my love?" He said. I placed my hand in his and fixed my other hand on his shoulder.

"Why certainly, my dear!" I say with a giggle as we begin swaying back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his waist after a while, still swaying.

"I promise you, Samantha, that one day we'll be together and no one or nothing is going to stand in our way. I promise you." Edward muttered to me.

"I promise to stay with you for the rest of my days. And if that means running away for good, I won't hesitate." I say, brushing my thumb over his scar under his left eye. It seemed pretty healed, but for now, doesn't look like it's going away any time soon. That's for sure.


End file.
